stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Atum
Atum is an early deity in Egyptian mythology, whose cult centred on the Ennead of Heliopolis. Originally associated with the earth, Atum gradually became considered to be the sun, as it passes the horizon. The separateness of the two instances per day that this occurs, led to the aspect of Atum that was young, namely the rising sun, becoming considered a separate god, named Nefertum, and consequently Atum became mainly understood as the setting sun. Atum ruled several districts in ancient Egypt during the Golden Age of the Goa’uld dominance on Earth. At the time of the rebellion against the Supreme System Lord Ra in the third millennium before the current era, Atum went into hiding. Unable to escape the planet before the Stargate was buried, he was forced to acquire a new host and stowaway on one of the few Ha’tak on the planet’s surface, masquerading as a lieutenant of Ra. Once back in the safety of the Goa’uld empire, Atum applied his skills of stealth and cunning to establish a small band of Ash’rak. Going by the name of Razgriz, he took refuge under the banner of High System Lord Amon to ensure his protection whilst nurturing his Assassin’s Guild. Several thousand years passed, and Atum influence expanded across several solar systems, now entrusted with his own dominion as well as proctorship of a division of Amon’s empire. One by one, planet’s fell under his control through the concealed subversive tactics of his assassins, converting the populace to the cult of Atum. Following his success in infiltrating the empire of Amon, Atum felt he was capable of retaking Earth, it’s citizens and resources, as his own. By about the first millennium of the current era (Anno Domini) Dispatching a handful of Tel’tak of assassins, he set course for the Tau’ri. Arriving in the place now known as Syria, Atum set about infiltrating the established Guild of Assassin’s based in Masyaf. His skills of assassination made him renowned amongst the human guild, and he became revered as the Old Man of the Mountain. The actions of the Ash’rak and the human assassins, guided by Atum, attempted to quell the Third Crusade under the command of sultan Saladin, but were not successful in preventing the inevitable success of the Crusade over most of Syria. The Third Crusade was unsuccessful in taking Jerusalem, but by this time Atum had abandoned his attempts to dominate Earth by subliminal tactics, and had vacated the planet when the Crusaders came in search of him. Returning to the inter-stellar empire of the Goa’uld System Lords, Atum worked his way up the ranks, still serving under Amon, before eventually being promoted to System Lord. It is with heavy heart and regret that I chronicle these, the final days of our empire. Shortly after the disappearance of Supreme System Lord Skratakh, a hoarde of mechanical foes known as Replicators laid siege to our domains. Through many months of battle, it has become clear that we stand no chance of regaining our former realm. Those worlds are now lost forever, the last remnants of the System Lords scattered out amongst the stars. Within recent times, Midas has reappeared, building the Bastion station for our new hierarchy. The God’s Apollo and Atlas too have returned. Perchance our empire can be rebuilt... It was during a brief skirmish on the planet Amarna, former resource world of our kind, that I encountered Quetesh. If more chance occurrences like this happen, then there is a good chance that we may rebuild our old empire. Furthermore, during such skirmishes I have encountered many Jaffa, Goa’uld and skilled Ash’rak whom I have not met before... Future contact with these warriors may be prosperous for the resurgence of the System Lords. With the reestablishment of a political unit, the vacancy of the Supreme System Lord Atum was occupied by its own and with his new charge the Goa'uld could begin to impose their own design clearly able to rebuild your own domain even smaller compared to the previous year. An alliance with a minor Goa'uld subsequently risen Lord in the system named Khnum, brought great economic and military benefits so as to become Atum absolute power in the galaxy until after the war against the Vanir, the forces of atum began to wane and eventually disappear altogether. The last known mention of Atum are studies on the species known as Balaur.He was father of Enlil and Ramsete. Category:Goa'uld (Milky Way) Category:System Lord (Milky Way) Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Supreme System Lords